Lucina's Lies
by Farting Palutena
Summary: Lucina has a lying problem that causes her to lose control of her bodily functions and make awkward, funny noises. And while Lady Palutena farts to her heart's content and help Lucina improve upon her lying skills at the same time, the other Smashers aren't so willing to help out. At least, the ones not close to Lucina. But Lucina's lying will be devastating to them, oh yes...
1. Chapter 1

Lady Palutena was farting in the giant kitchen that was in front of the cafeteria, looking around for something edible as she spotted Lucina, the female blue haired swordsman gasping as she dashed over to the green haired goddess.

"Pal, what are you doing in here!?" Lucina exclaimed as she dashed over to Palutena, holding her hands together. "Weren't you banned from coming back here?"

"Well... yeah, but how did you know that?" Palutena stated in shock as she temporarily stopped farting. "In fact, why are you even in here?"

Lucina brushed back her blue hair with her right hand. "Well, the girls here gossip quite a lot. That, and Peach is gonna give me some cooking lessons."

"Cooking lessons, huh?" Palutena remarked as she smiled, leaning forward, which in turn made Lucina feel nervous. "What are you gonna be cooking?"

"...Uh..." Lucina began sweating nervously as she backed away from Palutena, raising her hands. "N-now hold on, pal, I'm just gonna make something simple... like soup..." She burped loudly as her eyes widened.

Palutena's eyes lit up as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, excuse you, Lucina! That was a good one, but I don't know why you just burped!"

"W-well, it's just gas. It's not like I'm gonna be cooking a cake, or something..." Lucina stated in a shaky voice as she let out a trombone like fart.

Palutena was enjoying this as she began licking her lips, holding her own hands together. "Ooh, and you farted a pretty nice one, too! I'm glad you're embracing your gassy self, Lucy!"

"Pal, please! I'm just gonna be cooking... some turkey! Yeah!" Lucina stated as she began letting out some hiccups, bouncing briefly off the floor for a couple of seconds.

Palutena raised her right eye as she eyed Lucina suspiciously. "First you burp, then you fart, and now you're hiccuping? All because of the way you're..." A light bulb went on in the Goddess of Light's head as she smiled, snapping her fingers. "I get it now. You have a lying problem, don't you?"

"What? No, I'm just... feeling a bit lightheaded!" Lucina lied as she suddenly mooed like a cow, blushing as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Palutena began laughing as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "Ahaha, Lucy! There's nothing wrong with lying! You just have to be subtle, and know when to do it! Ahaha..." She paused her laughter as she bent over and released a tuba like fart, sighing of relief as she waved the air with her right hand. "Phew! I've been holding that bad boy for three minutes! I could have exploded like a smart bomb there!"

"Well that's just nasty, Pal. You know I don't like it when you do that." Lucina stated as she sneezed, much to her disgust as she saw boogers fly onto the floor.

"...now you're sneezing boogers?" Palutena remarked as she placed her right hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Man, you really do have a lying problem! Maybe you should tell the others!"

"Oh no, I don't think they would be interested," Lucina quickly stated as she felt her stomach grumble loudly, wrapping her arms around her rumbling tummy. "I'm just not the kind of person to discuss my problems with people." She then began chirping like a bird. "Oh, screw it! Yes, I have a lying problem! And yes, I am making a cake!" She pouted as she threw a tantrum, her eyes closed as she was frustrated. "There! Are you happy now?"

"...not quite." Palutena commented as she leaned a bit to the right, letting out another deep pitched poot as she smiled, nodding. "Now I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucina and Lady Palutena left the kitchen as they were heading to the giant indoor garden, with Lucina feeling worried as Palutena did her best to comfort the blue haired girl.

"Are you sure I'm gonna be just fine, Pal?" Lucina asked in a worried tone.

Palutena nodded her head as she placed her right hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Of course you are! Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"...Well..." Lucina was going to state when they bumped into Princess Peach, who was wondering where Lucina went.

"Lucy! I thought you were gonna be cooking!" Peach stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was, but I was summoned..." Lucina stated as she hiccupped, blushing. "For... a meeting..." She then felt her stomach grumble. "...with Master Hand..." She then began screeching like a monkey.

Peach had a bewildered look on her face as she turned to Palutena, pointing at Lucina. "Hey, GGG, is she all right?"

"Uhh..." Palutena trailed off as she bent over and farted a big brassy poot, turning to Peach with a smile. "Want a farting contest?"

"Oh boy, do I!" Peach stated as she let out a slightly higher pitched, trombone like fart, the two female Smashers stinking it up as Lucina pinched her nose with her right hand.

"Ugh, I hate it when they do this..." Lucina muttered as she released a fart deeper pitched than either of the two older girls, causing the mansion to shake as she blushed madly, with Peach and Palutena facing her. "...Then again, I guess not."

"...Wait a moment..." Peach stated as she leaned towards Lucina, freaking the blue haired princess out as she released some more wet farts in the process. "The hiccup... the stomach growling... the monkey screech... and a fart somehow deeper pitched than either mine or Palutena's... are you lying?"

Lucina sighed in defeat as she nodded, closing her eyes. "I guess someone would have found out sooner than later."

"She's been having this lying problem that causes her body to react with different functions every time she lies," Palutena pointed out as she faced Peach. "Can you help?"

"Of course I can! It's for a good cause, so I can lend a hand!" Peach squealed as she held her hands together, letting out a squeaky high pitched fart followed by an incredibly deep brassy fart, her eyes widening as she slightly blushed. "...right after I change my underwear."

"**Ewww!**" Lucina and Palutena exclaimed in different tones, with Lucina disgusted while Palutena was amused.


End file.
